


In Good Hands

by tielan



Category: Sanctuary (TV)
Genre: Community: sfa_pornbattle, F/M, Humor, PWP, Porn
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2011-01-22
Updated: 2011-01-22
Packaged: 2017-10-14 23:37:43
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,163
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/154716
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/tielan/pseuds/tielan
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Talented hands in fingerless gloves, driving him wild.</p>
            </blockquote>





	In Good Hands

**Author's Note:**

> To the SFA Porn Battle prompt: 'Kate/Will, fingerless gloves'

Kate wishes Will Zimmerman didn't look so damned delectable perched on the edge of his bed, clad in nothing but his boxers, with a curve on his lips and a warmth in his eyes.

"Let me get this straight," she says, her hands on her hips as she eyes him. "You get one birthday wish - just one, and you want me to wear the fingerless gloves?"

"Just the gloves." One arm unfolds to point at the bedside table where, Kate sees, her gloves are waiting for her. "If you're willing, of course."

His smile is the maddening one - so nice, so polite, so _reasonable_ , with a tinge of anxiety behind it, like he's not certain she'll take his request right. There are days when Kate thinks that if Will had a bad side, he'd twist a girl in knots before she ever realised he had her wrapped around his finger. Luckily for the world, he's not just on the side of the angels, but a genuinely nice guy.

She wouldn't have offered him a birthday wish otherwise.

Kate pads across the room to the bedside table, well aware that she's within arm's reach, and equally aware that he's not going to make the first move. "Did you take these from my room?"

"No. But I took your laundry up this afternoon. Big Guy put the gloves on top and said not to get them covered with slime next time."

"Yeah, and if I don't have to wrestle seroslugs, I won't!" She begins to tug them on and stops, her mouth falling open. "Geeze, what did the Big Guy _do_ to these?"

"What do you mean?"

"I mean I'm about to come right here, just putting these things on."

The corners of his mouth twitch as he watches her slide the gloves on. Kate doesn't care that he sees her moaning at the soft slide of the material against her skin. He's gonna _love_ what she's got in mind with these babies later.

But that's for later. Right now the mission is to get him up to speed and then leave him revving for more. Kate likes Will hot and slow, and Will likes being kept on the boil for a while before she takes him over the edge.

It's nice to have a guy who likes what you like.

"Right," she says, flexing her hands and giving him what Henry calls her 'tiger smile' as she leans in - close enough to kiss if he moves forward just a little bit. "What's up first?"

Blue eyes drop to her neckline - flirting with the edge of her top as she's flirting with his mouth. But his voice is warm and easy when he lifts his eyes back up to her face. "Maybe you should start by undressing?"

"Aren't you gonna make me?"

"If it's my birthday, should I have to make you do anything?"

Kate doesn't say that some guys would like the 'make her do it' part. Instead, she shrugs out of her jacket - giving him an excellent look at her breasts - and tosses it on the ground to see if he'll say anything.

One brow arches, more amused than annoyed. But there's a heat in his eyes as she reaches for the hem of her shirt and drags it off, setting her earrings a-jingle.

When she takes that step in to bring mouth down onto mouth, his hands are already reaching for her waist, palms sliding to the small of her back. He's definitely got a hunger tonight. He yields under her mouth like he's butter and she's a hot knife. But his hands drag shivers up her spine, fingertips grazing sensitive skin along her flanks.

"Want me to strip?" Kate asks, drawing back enough so she can nip at his mouth, some teeth but nothing really sharp tonight.

"If you like." But his hands shift to cup her breasts, thumbing the lace over her nipples. Kate catches her breath and nips him on a light laugh. She pushes him gently back, straddling his thighs on the bed, skimming the broad line of his shoulders with her leather clad hands.

Will blinks up at her. "Wow. Those are really soft."

"Yeah." She brushes one across his cheek. "Now just think of how that'll feel against your--"

This time, he lifts his mouth to hers. From the fierceness of his kisses, Kate guesses he means business.

There's a growing pressure between her thighs as his body gets in on the act, and she has this sudden urge to have him under her on the bed while she rides his lily-white ass into the sheets.

Her hands drift down his chest, fingertips trailing over hot skin and firm muscle. He's not ripped by a long shot, but there's definitely some brawn beneath the mild mannered exterior. When her hand presses against his left pec, she feels his breath catch under her palm and under her mouth.

"Get undressed, Kate," he says. "Please."

If he ordered her to strip, she'd rebel. But it's kinda hard to resist a guy who's using his baby blues to seduce her with a promise, and maybe he knows that. Damned profilers.

She eases herself off him, making sure she grinds her hips into his at least once and laughing as he reaches for her and she extricates herself from his hands. Then she holds his eyes as she unbuckles the belt and slides it slowly out of the loops.

"Is this a strip show?"

"Hey, I'm giving you time to appreciate what you're getting, Zimmerman!"

"Believe me," he says, eyes lingering on her exposed skin, mouth curving. "I appreciate it."

Kate unbuttons her jeans, then unzips her fly with her middle finger. Unsubtle, maybe, but his tongue's nearly hanging out, so she's pushing his buttons. She intends to make it last, give him something to look at, and maybe toy with herself while she's at it. Make it fun. Change it up.

When she steps out of the jeans, he can't seem to decide quite where his eyes should linger. Face, breasts, or the sleek lace of her panties?

"Hey," she says, and his gaze flies up to her face. "Wanna help me get this off?"

'This' is the lacy cup of her bra, the edge pulled down to nearly expose the nipple. When he gets up, he's moving awkwardly, hampered by the erection tenting his boxers, and she grins. "Got a problem there?"

"Nothing I can't handle."

Kate laughs. "If you have to handle that yourself, then I'll have been doing things seriously wrong."

He cuts off her laugh with a kiss and a smile. "I'm pretty confident of your ability to handle this." And then his mouth's down on hers and Kate's finding it hard to think. When he puts his mind to it, Will's a good kisser. Thorough, and good at working out what makes her tick.

 _Really_ good at getting her wound up.

When her bra slips off her shoulders, it's almost a surprise. "Whoa."

"I do have some tricks up my sleeve, you know."

She gives him an arch look and lets her hands slide down his sides to the waistband of his boxers. "Hate to break it to you, Will, but I'm not interested in what you've got up your _sleeve_..."

His balls are in her hands before he can do more than yelp. It's at this moment that Kate kinda regrets the gloves - she likes the feel of him against her skin. Hot and soft skin on the surface, hot and hard flesh beneath. Judging by the moan that escapes him between kisses, he likes the feel of the leather on his flesh. And Kate likes the feel of his hands on her breasts - light and caressing, no heavy groping the way some guys do. Even while she's working him over, he's fondling, like he's just toying with her for the moment, although the blue-grey of his eyes is much more blue than grey right now and Kate's seriously thinking about skipping the rest of what she'd planned and just dragging him down and taking him hard.

"We should move this to the bed," he gasps.

"Good idea." Bed's softer, for one.

She pushes him back to the edge of the bed, gets down on her knees and takes him into her mouth.

Will's hands clench in her hair, almost kneading the thick of her hair. "Kate?"

"Kinda got my mouth full here," she mumbles, smirking against hot, salted flesh. "Call back later."

And she goes right back to blowing his brains out his balls.

Kate doesn't do this often. Not because she doesn't like it, just because it's better saved for special occasions - like when she wants a favour, or birthdays. Or when she really wants to mess with his mind. Messing with Will's mind is definitely on the fun side of things; messing with his body is just the bonus.

When she works her way up his body, his jaw is clenched. "Aren't you supposed to just let go?" Her murmur tickles his ear.

"I was waiting for you," he says, and swallows her retort whole. Then he's working his way down her body, licking, flicking, touching, teasing. Her head spins and her body's pulsing, bright sparks all through her flesh. He doesn't even take her panties off at first, just works her through the lace while she lets her gloved hands grip his shoulders and gasps and groans to the rhythm he sets.

Dizzy with pleasure, Kate manages to keep her senses by rolling with the tides and digging her big toes into the plush carpet under her feet.

"You know," she manages, her voice several degrees huskier than usual as she tries not to scream as his tongue presses the lace up against her. "you have really good taste in clothes."

"Hm? What?"

She holds up her hands, the gloves black and bad. "Not a bad choice, you know."

"Oh, I know." He glances back at the bed, and seems to come a decision, yanking down her panties and giving her one last lick, his tongue slick between her folds.

Kate nearly screams at that. But she holds onto her sanity by the thinnest thread as they tumble onto the bed, urged on by the curve of Will's mouth at her as she positions herself over him. Then she lowers herself down and it's her turn to smirk as his eyes roll back in his head.

They should probably be using condoms. But she's on the pill for regularity, and they're both clean according to the religious health checks that are done for all personnel at the Sanctuary, and, call it old-fashioned or stupid if you like, but Kate finds it hot that there's nothing but skin on skin down there, slicked by her juices.

"Ready to roll, big boy?"

"Big boy?"

"Hey, you'd prefer 'little boy'?" She arches a brow as she begins to move on him. God, he feels good in her! Eager flesh and gentle hands on her legs, his thumbs stroking her inner thighs as he watches her rock on him, eyes narrowed to slits.

"I thought...it's not what you got...but how you use it?"

"Am I not doing this right or something?" Kate leans over a little, plants her hands on his shoulders and lets her palms press against his shoulders. "Because you're doing that thinking thing..."

This time, when he grins up at her, there's a feral element to it that sends a jolt all through her body. "Ladies first."

Even in the middle of sex, he can be quite the gentleman. He should come with a sign: _Danger - Will Zimmerman!_

Kate begins to laugh at that, the shaking setting her off like a chain of fireworks all through her body. Will's hands tighten on her thighs, and she can feel the shift in pressure as he digs his heels into the mattress and begins to buck up into her, and then there's nothing to do but hold on and take him as he comes - quite literally.

He props himself up at the last, chest muscles straining as he rests on his elbows, her hands cradling his throat as he murmurs her name, and she laughs and bends to kiss him, her earrings jangling against her jaw as she leans down to claim his mouth.

"Happy Birthday, Will."

"Mmfh," is all he manages, although his mouth opens to hers. "Really like the gloves."

She laughs as she slides down beside him. "Me, too. And you're gonna like them even more later."

Will cracks an eyelid and his brow gets that cute furrow it does when he's trying to work out if she's shitting him. "Really?"

Kate smirks. "Oh, yeah."

-oOo-

The next time wash day comes around, the Big Guy really isn't happy about the gloves. But at least it's not slime, Kate tells him without so much as a blush.


End file.
